The One That Got Away
by bklue18
Summary: They were the best of friends and were inseparable. But when he finally got the opportunity of a lifetime, he forgot what mattered the most. Now that she's moved on, is it too late to get her back?
1. Happy New Year!

"Oh! There she is! Jasmine! Over here!"

Jasmine looked around the crowded house and immediately spotted the person who had called her. She smiled and re-adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she walked over to the lady who called her.

"Hey, mummy Nemeth! Hey, daddy Nemeth!" Jasmine said, giving the 50-odd year old couple a hug.

They broke the hug after a while and the couple smiled at Jasmine.

"You look great, Jasmine!" Mrs Nemeth said  
"Thank you. You look great too!" Jasmine said  
"How's Hawaii?" Mr Nemeth asked  
"Good. I love Hawaii." Jasmine replied  
"Well, I'm so glad you could come for this New Year's Eve party. Nick would be happy you're here." Mrs Nemeth said

Jasmine merely nodded when she heard his name mentioned. She didn't come for the party to see him. She just came out of courtesy to his parents who were practically like her parents since they were family friends.

"Speaking of which, there he is now." Mr Nemeth said

Jasmine turned and saw Nicholas walk towards them. She had to get out of there before he approached. Lucky for her, Nicholas' younger brother, Ryan, came in to her rescue.

"Hey, Jas! I've got someone to introduce to you!" Ryan said  
"Really? Okay. I'll see you later!" Jasmine said, to the couple.

Ryan walked over to the balcony of the huge house and Jasmine followed after him. They opened the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony as Jasmine let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Ryan." Jasmine said  
"No problem. But, you do know mum and dad are going to wonder why you're always being excused by me whenever Nick comes over." Ryan said  
"I know. But this is going to be your only save for the party tonight. I have to leave soon." Jasmine said  
"Aren't you going to stay for the countdown?" Ryan asked  
"Nope. I gotta head back to the hotel in Hawaii." Jasmine replied

Ryan smiled, "You've grown up, Jas. Nick's going to be so bummed he can't corner you again."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked  
"Well… Nick's been wanting to talk to you for a while. I mean, you've practically avoided him at almost all the parties we've had." Ryan replied  
"And I plan to keep it that way." Jasmine said

Ryan chuckled and shook his head, "What happened to the two of you? You two were once such best friends. And all of a sudden, after he joins the WWE, you practically become enemies with him. To be honest, I don't think Nick knows the reason either."

Jasmine looked down at the dense forest below and turned to Ryan, "It's complicated. But, Ry, your brother definitely knows the reason."

She looked at her watch and realized that her taxi will be arriving soon.

"Ry, I've got to go now. My taxi's about to arrive." Jasmine said  
"Well… It's nice seeing you again." Ryan said

Jasmine nodded and hugged Ryan, "You can come by to Hawaii to visit me or you can call me."

"Don't blame me if I call you every night then." Ryan said

Jasmine laughed as she gave Ryan another squeeze before opening the glass door to the balcony. She waved before she walked back into the house. Jasmine made her way back to Mr and Mrs Nemeth, relieved Nicholas isn't there.

"Jasmine! You missed Nick!" Mrs Nemeth said  
"That's okay. Uh, mommy Nemeth, I've gotta go now." Jasmine said  
"So fast? Midnight is 15 minutes away! Why don't you stay a little longer?" Mr Nemeth asked  
"I can't… I've got to hurry back to Hawaii. The hotel might need more help. Besides, my taxi would be here any minute." Jasmine replied  
"Oh, alright then. You take care, dear." Mrs Nemeth said, hugging Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled, "I will. Come by to visit me anytime. And if you miss me, just call me, okay?"

Mr and Mrs Nemeth smiled and nodded as she gave them another hug.

"Happy new year!" Mr Nemeth said  
"Happy new year!" Jasmine replied

The couple smiled at Jasmine as she waved back at them before turning her attention back to the main doors of the house. As she walked out the door, Nicholas came back to his parents with drinks for them.

He passed the drink to them and said, "Is that Jasmine?"

"Yeah. She's going back to Hawaii." Mrs Nemeth said, sipping her drink.

"So fast? It's going to be midnight in a few minutes." Nicholas said  
"That's what we told her but she needs to head back to the hotel to help out." Mr Nemeth said  
"But I didn't get to talk to her…" Nicholas said  
"Oh, maybe you could still catch her. She's waiting for her taxi outside." Mrs Nemeth said

Nicholas nodded and hurried out the main doors.

* * *

Once outside, Nicholas looked around and spotted Jasmine standing by the post box.

"Just going to leave without saying 'hi' to me?" Nicholas said

Jasmine turned around to see where the voice came from before turning back around, when she realized who it belongs to. He walked up to her and stood next to her.

"What do you want, Nicholas?" Jasmine said  
"To say 'hi'." Nicholas said  
"Well, you said it. So, hi." Jasmine said

Nicholas sighed, "Jas… What happened to us?"

"We grew apart." Jasmine said  
"Did we?" Nicholas said

Jasmine didn't say anything so Nicholas moved closer to her, so that they were face to face. Just as he was about to speak, the two of them heard the loud countdown towards the new year from the people inside the house.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The two of them looked at each other for a while and was about to say something to one another when Jasmine's taxi pulled up. She walked towards the door to open it and she got into the cab. As she was about to close the door, Nicholas held the door open.

"Hey, happy new year." Nicholas said  
"Happy new year." Jasmine said  
"I'll see you soon." Nicholas said

Jasmine was about to ask him what he meant when he merely just smiled and closed the door of her cab.


	2. Surprise!

She arrived at the airport in minutes and was soon on her flight back to Hawaii. She arrived in Hawaii at about 10am in the morning. She rushed into Le Meridien Honolulu resort where she worked and was greeted by her colleague, Harper.

"Jasmine! You're back!" Harper exclaimed  
"Hey! How was everything?" Jasmine asked  
"Good. We could manage without you for a day, you know. You should have taken the day off." Harper said  
"I know… But, I just didn't want to." Jasmine said

Harper merely nodded and said, "Fine… Well… You can go back and freshen up. Nothing much to do today. Just having the New Year crowd."

"Okay. I'll go get changed and come out later." Jasmine said

* * *

Since she was the PR manager of the hotel, she was given a villa to stay in. The hotel had about 200 villas and 200 rooms available for guests to stay in. After taking a shower, her iphone went off and she picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"Jasmine? Hey, it's Liana. Could you come meet me at the reception desk in 15 minutes?"  
"Sure."

Jasmine ended the call and shrugged to herself as she got ready to head out to the reception desk. As she approached the desk, her boss, Liana waved at her. She quickened her steps, in a hurry to see what Liana had for her.

"Hey Liana, what's up?" Jasmine asked  
"How was your flight back, Jas?" Liana asked  
"It was good. I managed to get some sleep on the flight. So, what do you need me for?" Jasmine said  
"Well… It's a request that we got from a celebrity." Liana said

Jasmine furrowed her eyebrows a litttle, "Request? What do you mean?"

"I know it isn't exactly your job but this celebrity asked for you. During his stay here, I'll need you to be his host." Liana said

"Oh… That's fine with me. I know Honolulu pretty well anyway." Jasmine said, "So, who's the celebrity?"

Liana merely smiled as she walked towards the entrance of the hotel.

Harper leaned over the desk, "She's a little excited. I wonder who the celebrity is."

Jasmine laughed, "Yeah. Must be some hunky celebrity."

"Or… A WWE superstar that you're acquainted with." Harper said

Jasmine looked at Harper, wanting to know what she meant but Harper had her eyes focused on Liana and their celebrity, who was walking towards the reception desk.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Jasmine muttered to herself

Walking next to Liana with a rather smug look on his face was none other than the last person Jasmine wanted to see.

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet WWE superstar, Nicholas Nemeth or known in the ring as Dolph Ziggler."

Liana introduced, "This is my reception head, Harper and my PR manager, Jasmine."

Harper smiled, "Welcome to Le Meridien Honolulu."

"Thank you. It's nice to be here." Nicholas said

He looked at Jasmine who had her eyes narrowed at him.

Nicholas smiled, "So you're going to be my tour guide?"

Jasmine wanted to wipe that smug look off his face but she merely kept her composure and retained her professionalism as she said, "Yes, Mr Nemeth. My name is Jasmine and if you're ready, we could get you checked into your villa."

Liana nodded and led Nicholas towards an open desk for him to check in.

Harper turned to Jasmine, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Say what? As you can see… I can't say anything. Liana's my boss. She made the arrangement. I'll just have to grin and bear it." Jasmine said  
"Grin and bear it? Jas… It's the one guy you said you didn't want to talk to and now you're gonna have to talk like more!" Harper said

Jasmine looked as Nicholas turned to smile at her.

She looked back at Harper, "I'll figure out a way to not do that then."

Liana led Nicholas over to where Jasmine was standing and she said, "Mr Nemeth is checked into the only available villa opposite you. And I trust Mr Nemeth will enjoy his stay here."

She turned to Nicholas, "Jasmine's one of my trusted people so I know I'm leaving you in good hands."

Nicholas smiled, "Thank you. And I know. She came highly recommended."

Liana smiled and gave Jasmine a nod before leaving just as Jasmine led Nicholas to his villa. Once they were out of the lobby, she stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked  
"I'm having a vacation. What do you think?" Nicholas said  
"If you're here for a vacation, stay some place else." Jasmine said

Nicholas looked at her, "I like staying in a villa."

"We're not the only hotel that offers this. Marriott offers villas too." Jasmine said  
"Le Meridien is more reputable." Nicholas said

Jasmine shook her head and turned around to continue walking. They arrived at his villa and she put in the key card for him and opened the door for him.

"Enjoy your stay here at Le Meridien, Mr Nemeth." Jasmine said

She put in the key card into the slot by the door and just as she was about to leave, Nicholas spoke.

"Jasmine… What happened to us?" Nicholas asked

She looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know."

He held onto Jasmine's wrist, "We used to be best friends."

She wriggled her wrist out of his grip and said, "Get some rest, Mr Nemeth. Dinner at our restaurants start at 7pm."

Before Nicholas could say anything else, Jasmine hurriedly left his villa.


	3. Getting Nowhere

Since she didn't have any other duties to attend to, she returned to her own villa. She took off her flats and headed over to the sofa to sit down. As much as she wanted to clear the animosity that was present between her and Nicholas, she couldn't bring herself to do so. There was just so much emotion she had felt back then and she didn't want to let it resurface.

"He pulled away first. He gave up on our friendship. " Jasmine said to herself, "Don't feel bad."

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves just before she heard a knock on her door. Jasmine got up from her sofa and padded over to the door. She opened the door and standing there was none other than Nicholas. She was about to swing the door close when he put his hand out to stop the door from closing. The harder she tried to get it close, the more strength Nicholas used. She finally gave up and opened the door fully.

"What?" Jasmine said, getting irritated with his presence.  
"Can we talk?" Nicholas asked  
"No… I'm busy…" Jasmine replied

She tried to close the door again but Nicholas held the door open with his hand against it.

Jasmine looked at him, "Okay, seriously, you are going to break the door if you keep doing that."

"Then stop trying to close the door in my face." Nicholas said

She took a breath and put on her 'work' attitude, "Mr Nemeth, I am so sorry but I am really busy. If you would like for me to show you around the hotel, we can meet at the reception tomorrow morning."

"Jas," Nicholas said, "Just drop the act."

"This isn't an act." Jasmine said, "I'm still on duty and I have other things to do then stand here and argue with you."

"Fine. Then let's talk." Nicholas said

"There's nothing to talk about!" Jasmine said, "We are not friends and technically, I'm still working."

Nicholas was beyond exasperated trying to get Jasmine to stop being defensive and just talk to him. He was about to say something when his phone rang from his pocket. He took it out of his pocket, about to ignore the call when he saw where it's from. He looked at Jasmine and gave her a look which said not to go anywhere before turning around to answer the call.

Unfortunately for him, Jasmine knew what he was saying but instead of listening to him, she took his turning around as an opportunity to run. She closed her villa door softly behind her and slipped away quickly before he turned back around.

As she walked quickly away from her villa, Jasmine did feel bad but she knew that there wasn't another option. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet and his constant appearance was making it difficult for her to even start the conversation.

* * *

It was close to dinner time and after having a meeting with her guest relations officer, Jasmine decided to meet Harper for dinner.

She went down to the reception and smiled at her friend, who waved at her.

"I was just about to go look for you!" Harper said  
"Well, aren't you happy I saved you the trip?" Jasmine said

Harper nodded and the two girls walked towards the beachside cafe for their dinner. They got a table by the corner with a beautiful view of the sea. After placing their orders, Harper looked at Jasmine intently.

Jasmine sipped her glass of water, "What?"

"So?" Harper asked, "What happened?"

"What happened?" Jasmine asked  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Harper replied

She did know but she wasn't exactly interested in discussing Nicholas before dinner.

"Nothing happened…" Jasmine said  
"You think I'd believe that?" Harper said

Jasmine sighed, "He tried starting a conversation with me that concerned the both of us."

"And you didn't?" Harper asked

"You know I'm not ready…" Jasmine replied, "There's more to this than just him completely cutting me off when he went off to chase his wrestling dream."

Harper nodded, "I can't imagine being in your shoes… You're already pretty nice to him. If it were up to me, I'd start a hate site for him."

Jasmine laughed as the waiter brought their food. They thanked the waiter and started on their food, changing the subject as they didn't want to have the mood dampened.

Meanwhile, Nicholas was walking on the beach, thinking about what transpired between him and Jasmine earlier. He was so close to getting her to talk to him but it didn't work out. He knew that this was going to be hard; trying to fix a friendship that he destroyed. It was a hard decision but he had to do it. For his sake and hers.

He stopped at a spot not too far from the sea and watched as the waves came in and out. In that moment, he heard two girls laughing and turned to see where it came from. Nicholas realized that he was standing not too far from the beachside cafe and the laughter came from two girls; one being a laughter that he had always loved hearing.

He spotted Jasmine seated opposite a red-haired girl he met that afternoon at the reception. That was when an idea struck him.

What if he tried to get Jasmine to talk to him with her help?

* * *

After her dinner break, Harper headed back to finish up her shift while Jasmine headed off to the supermarket. She was walking back to her position at the reception when Nicholas stopped her.

"Hey." Nicholas said, "You're Harper right?"

She looked at him cautiously, "Yes… Can I help you, Mr Nemeth?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you." He said, "I just wanted to know if you and Jasmine are close."

"Well, yeah." Harper said, "Jasmine and I are practically like sisters. We tell each other everything… Why are you asking me this?"

"I need your help." Nicholas said  
"Define help." Harper said  
"I need you to help me to get Jasmine to talk to me." Nicholas said

Harper looked at him and sighed, "I can help you with anything else but that."

"Why?" Nicholas asked  
"Because it's something that affected her pretty bad." Harper said  
"It did?" Nicholas said

"Yeah." Harper said, "Look. I don't want to get involved in this problem you have with Jasmine. But, if you really need me to create an opportunity, I will try."

Nicholas smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Harper said, "There is no definite guarantee that I'll succeed."

"To me, it's better than nothing." Nicholas said  
"But, here's an advise from me." Harper said

She continued, "You need to give her some time. If you constantly push her for answers, you're never gonna get it."

Nicholas thought about it and Harper gave him a small smile before leaving him to go into the main building of the hotel.


End file.
